


Ветер и шелест

by EvilLine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLine/pseuds/EvilLine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске гонится за Орочимару.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер и шелест

  
Однажды Саске замечает, что смотрит на Орочимару сверху вниз. Он видел его в разных телах, и привык не вглядываться. Орочимару есть Орочимару, желтые змеиные глаза и едва уловимый запах гнили всегда следовали за ним.

Саске покидает Коноху без сожалений. Семья, друзья - все они в безопасности и Саске не видит смысла стеречь их. Безделье угнетает, и он с жадностью вцепляется в почти надуманный предлог, размытые слухи о вероятном враге. Один следует за другим - и Саске не возвращается. В Конохе прошлое настигает его снова, захлестывает воспоминаниями. Квартал Учих заброшен, среди каменных лиц воздвигли два новых образа - и его среди них нет. Год за годом знакомые шиноби меняются. Наруто поглощен заботами, буквально разрывается на части, но Саске не может ему помочь: Наруто сам желает быть нужным, чтобы к нему бежали с любой ерундой. 

Орочимару обманул смерть. Бессмертный змеиный саннин, в его шагах слышен шорох чешуйчатых колец. Саске приходит к нему с просьбой - с требованием - и Орочимару не отказывает ему. Лекарства и оружие, припасы и одежду. Саске не боится, что Орочимару его обманет, он уверен в своей силе. Орочимару улыбается каждый раз, но равнодушие, пусть в чем-то доброжелательное и даже безопасное раздражает Саске. Зашивая неприятный порез на плече, Орочимару ведет холодной ладонью к левому плечу Саске и мягко касается культи.

\- Зачем ты мучаешь себя? - удивление Орочимару естественно. Он изменяет тело по своей воле, модифицируя вплоть до смены генотипа. Упорное нежелание Саске оставить себя неизменный Орочимару не понимает.  
Саске молча отбрасывает его руку.

Орочимару больше не спрашивает - но зашитый им разрез отличается от предыдущих, почти не заметных глазу. Широкая белесая полоса не исчезает и спустя несколько лет.  
Негласно Саске передает долг клана Учиха Сараде. Его дочь жаждет других путей, полной противоположности его - и Саске успокаивается. Она будет жить как пожелает и нести свое имя без тени давней кровавой резни. Он гордится ей.  
Встречая в лаборатории Орочимару Суйгецу, Саске приветствует его кратким кивком. Суйгецу фыркает, и в этой насмешке Саске вспоминает его прошлое недоумение.  
_Зачем тебе оживлять Орочимару?_  
Суйгецу больше не спрашивает. Он удирает от брошенных Карин скальпелей, но никогда не покидает любимых Орочимару подземелий надолго. 

Однажды Орочимару уходит с обжитого места и Саске четыре месяца не мог разыскать его. Встретив снова, он коротко приказывает никогда больше так не делать и Орочимару недоуменно поводит рукой. Саске перехватывает, ощущая шелковую ткань кимоно и тонкое запястье саннина. Позднее он узнает о свитке дзюцу, увлекшем Орочимару в путь - и отправляется следом. 

*

Искалеченное тело, потерянный драгоценный глаз. Риннеган не менее ценен, но не свойственен Учиха. В Саске-куне слышен ветер и стук лопастей мельницы, и Орочимару тянет к нему. Но ветер угас, и Орочимару теряет след. Его цель, желанная цель, заблудилась и не слушает советов. Орочимару все понимает и идет своим путем и вскоре слышит шелест ветра за своей спиной. 

*

У Орочимару гибкое тело, и Саске охватывает его крепче, удерживая на месте. Одной руки достаточно - но он впивается зубами в изгиб между плечом и шеей. Орочимару дергается без попытки сопротивления. Длинные руки оплетают шею Саске, Орочимару вжимается всем телом, касается каждым изгибом. Кимоно стекает с плеч, слишком медленно, и Саске сдвигает его край подбородком. Орочимару замирает, вслушивается, и плавно обхватывает Саске коленями. Такая близость ударяет в голову: Саске кусает снова, и толкает Орочимару к стене. Ни побега, ни сопротивления.  
_"Поймал"_

 


End file.
